Pranks, Camp, and the Fun of Life
by Skye Eagle
Summary: I knew something was up when everyone fell asleep. When the WHOLE AREA OF MANHATTAN FALLS ASLEEP, and you and your brother are awake, you know life isn't normal anymore. That's EXACTLY what happened to me, Melody Rainier, and my brother Damien. Note: Rated T just to be safe. Percabeth, Jasper, and some of my OCs. I used to be Melody Unknown.


**Pranks, Camp, and the Fun of Life**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own most of the characters, as I am NOT Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

I knew something was up when everyone fell asleep. When the WHOLE AREA OF MANHATTAN FALLS ASLEEP, and you and your brother are awake, you know life isn't normal anymore. That's EXACTLY what happened to me, Melody Rainier, and my brother Damien. I was ADHD and dyslexic, but I helped my mother decipher ancient documents with ease. And they were in ANCIENT GREEK. Yeah, I know, I'm weird like that. Anyways, when I got out of the car Mum had been driving before she fell asleep, I grabbed Damien and ran to the Williamsburg Bridge. Before we got there, I ran to the Duane Read Store on 5th and left Damien inside. As I ran, I saw dead bodies of teens. I slowed down. "Why do they all have swords and bows?" I wondered aloud. I shrugged, grabbed a sword and sprinted to the Williamsburg Bridge. What do I see, but a ton of MONSTERS! They were led by the Minotaur against what looked like...kids? I squinted and confirmed it. They were shooting arrows at a wall of snake women. I spotted a bow and grabbed it and some arrows and quickly started shooting from the top of a nearby building. I watched as a boy, maybe a few months older, with black hair, landed a PEGASUS, after narrowly avoiding getting hit by a limo thrown by the Minotaur as the Minotaur bellowed with what must be rage. Minutes later, I watched as the same boy KILLED THE MINOTAUR! He stabbed the Minotaur with it's own ax, and dumped it off the bridge. With that, the monster army basically disintegrated. After the teens, including the boy, killed almost all the monsters, I watched as the boy, who was mysteriously unharmed, seemed to argue with a blonde girl. I soon noticed that the monsters had met up with reinforcements, maybe 40 teens mounted on skeleton horses. The boy and the blonde girl stood back to back on the bridge and started fighting. I watched in horror as the girl jumped in front of an attacker, only too be stabbed with what must be a poisonous knife. She collapsed on the bridge and I heard the boy yell as the blood pooled around the girl,"Get back! No one touches her!" while swinging his sword around. It was obvious he cared for her, and probably vice versa. I heard the creepy man say,"Well fought Percy Jackson,but it's time to surrender...or the girl dies." I slipped closer, collecting arrows. Soon, I was close enough to see how bad the girl's condition. "Percy, don't," I heard the girl moan. The boy, Percy yelled,"Blackjack!" The Pegasus from earlier swooped in and picked up the creepy dude sounded real mad and mentioned something about the Styx as he and Percy dueled. Then he hit the bridge yelling,"I AM A TITAN!" A shock wave was sent out, knocking Percy a few feet away from me after I flew back. I scurried away, but not fast enough. He whipped his head around and yelled."If someone is there, please help!" The evil guy cackled."There is no one for you now, Perseus Jackson!" I scrambled away to the building I had been shooting arrows from before. I grabbed an arrow with EXPLOSIVE written on it. IN ANCIENT GREEK. I ignored that and aimed for the largest group of teens, maybe 20 of them. _Twang!_I let go of the bow string. I watched in pity as the teens blew up. Then I looked at the evil dude and laughed mentally as his dumbfounded expression. I started shooting again, sadly, trying for death blows. When most of the teens were dead, I got off the roof, and ran to the empire state building. I know Percy saw me. His had whipped around in my direction as I ran off. I ran to the Plaza, only to see a TON of kids inside, some injured. I scurried up the side of the building,and on the terrace, I saw the girl, and she DID NOT look good. I kept behind the boxes on the edges of the room. Soon, Percy drove up with another kid. He talked with the kid he drove up with and poured something on the girl, who I figured her was Annabeth since Percy was talking about an Annabeth. When I heard them mention Duane Read on 5th, I freaked out.

"THAT IS WHERE I LEFT DAMIEN!,"I screamed to myself mentally,"I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" I swung out the window and scurried down. I dashed there, but I was tired and had to stop. I knew I was only slightly ahead of the kids going there, in fact, I could hear their voices! I jumped up and ran. I got there only soon enough to get to Damien before they came in. Damien looked at me, scared. I picked him up and murmured,"It'll be fine Damien, calm down", while I kept on the teens in the door. I heard one of the boys whisper to what must be his brother,"Why are they awake?" I glared at them and said,"I heard that." The boy who said it blushed."We have names. I'm Melody and this is Damien." The group grabbed stuff and were about to leave until I pointed out something."You're supposed to leave cash or drachmas." The boy from earlier blushed again and slipped some cash out from his pocket. He was about to place it on the counter before looking at me strangely."Melody,"He said,"I'm Conner, and I want to know, how do you know that?" I sighed and told them that I had been basically spying on the group of teens in the hotel."Whoa! I didn't see you! And I bet Travis, Chris, and Malcolm didn't notice either!" I smirked and nodded to the other boys. "Introductions please?"I asked politely.

Conner looked nervous."Um...Well...Let's see...You know about the Greek gods, right?"

I looked at him strangely."Yeah. Why?"

"Well...Um...They're real." He said the last part real fast. I nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world."So? Intros please."

"We're children of the Greek gods."

"So you're demigods."

"Yep. You are taking this really calmly."

"I'll explain later. Now, about those intros?"

Conner started the intros", I'm Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes. I'm also the hottest boy in camp." Conner's look-alike rolled his eyes and lightly punched Conner in the arm. "Ow...What was that for Travis?" His brother sighed. "Anyways, this is Travis Stoll, by OLDER brother, and son of Hermes. He IS NOT my twin. Malcolm Jennings is the one with blonde hair and gray eyes. Maybe you two are siblings, you both have gray eyes, and the Athena kids are kinda prone to violence. OW!" I had walked up to Conner and punched him in the arm. HARD. I looked at Malcolm and received a look that said thank you. Conner continued talking,"Malcolm is a son of Athena. Chris Rodriguez is a son of Hermes, like me and Travis."


End file.
